Nuevas sonrisas (Midoriya x Aoyama)
by Luu1225
Summary: Aun después de la graduación de los alumnos de 1A todavía se habla de la desaparición de Midoriya Izuku después de la ceremonia y por supuesto su aparición después de un mes, como el nuevo símbolo de la paz. Es durante la reunión de ex alumnos que deciden llegar al fondo de su misteriosa desaparición. Sin embargo, para Mina hay un misterio igual de importante. [Dekuyama]


Ninguno podía decir que había sido un camino fácil y era bastante obvio, con villanos atacando, los retos de la escuela y claro... superar sus retos personales, sin duda les quedaba claro que había sido todo menos fácil pero bueno, ahí estaban después de seis años luciendo verdaderamente mayores aunque no tanto, después de todo solo tenían 22 y algunos aun 21.

-¿Están todos?- pregunto Yaoyorozu buscando con la mirada a cada uno de sus ex compañeros sentía una increíble felicidad al verlos reunidos a todos nuevamente, aunque aun faltaban alguien.

-Solo faltan Midoriya y...- espeto Sero

-¡Aoyama!- interrumpió Mina a Sero quien le dio la razón, aun faltaban esos dos, los que habían dejado bastante confundidos a todos en la ceremonia de graduación hace seis años, hoy sin duda resolverían el misterio de la desaparición de ambos.

Las conversaciones de los pequeños grupos no se hicieron esperar, en cada extremo del lugar y por muy sorprendente que fuera, Bakugou los alegrara con su presencia aunque sabían perfectamente que él no era de estas cosas pero ahí estaba, participando apenas en la conversación con Kirishima, Sero y Jirou, conversación que se vio interrumpida cuando la presencia del nuevo símbolo de la paz los interrumpió.

-¡Midoriya!- exclamaron varios de sus ex compañeros al verlo, no tardaron en rodearlo, tenían tantas ganas de hablar con él aunque más que nada querían preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, pero sus preguntas se esfumaron para ser reemplazadas por otras que tenían que ver por completo con lo que Deku sostenía en sus brazos. Se paralizaron en sus lugares.

Los únicos que se acercaron sin pensarlo dos veces fueron Todoroki e Inasa quien lo acompañaba, era obvio después de todo ya todos sabían que ambos salían desde las clases que tomaron para sus licencias provisionales.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo, Midoriya!- saludo Inasa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Midoriya la correspondió, Todoroki lo saludo de igual forma aunque su atención se concentró en lo que sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Es ella?

Midoriya asintió, con su otra mano descubrió el bulto cubierto con una sabana que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo hecho esto dejo al descubierto el rostro de una bebé rubia de mejillas regordetas y con algunas pecas en ellas. Inasa tuvo que contener la emoción de ver al infante, no quería despertarle. Los demás se acercaron en cámara lenta a los tres héroes aunque dejaron de hacerlo cuando una nueva presencia los hizo dirigir la vista a la entrada.

Era el ultimo ex alumno de su grupo que faltaba.

-¿Me extrañaron~?- interrogo el francés con su mano derecha en su cintura y su común sonrisa en forma de "V"

-¡Aoyama!- esta vez fue el nombre del rubio el que exclamaron, grave error ya que eso fue suficiente para despertar al bebé que Midoriya tenía entre sus brazos, su llanto hizo que todos dirigieran su vista al peli verde.

-Oh, vaya- espeto Midoriya meciendo un poco al infante para calmarle aunque alguien se acerco para ayudarle, estuvo bastante agradecido con ello.

- _Mon amour_ , ¿porque lloras?- interrogo Aoyama sin esperar una respuesta en verdad comenzó a mecer con cuidado a la bebé, casi al instante dejo de llorar y eso ayudo para que el francés levantara la vista y se encontrara con las miradas de sus ex compañeros, lucían... bueno, no había palabras para describir el estado en el que se encontraban.

Ninguno de los ex alumnos dijo nada hasta que todos estuvieron alrededor de Midoriya y Aoyama.

[...]

Las primeras preguntas que los jóvenes héroes hicieron fue: ¿Cuando y como? Eso claramente molesto al francés, ninguno había preguntado el nombre de su hija aunque eso no duro cuando Yaoyorozu se acerco sin pensarlo dos veces a la pareja.

-Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo y...- la azabache no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a la bebé que ahora le miraba fijamente, sintió un poco de emoción no podía negarlo, quería hacer algo, pero... ¿estaba bien? -¿P-Puedo?-

Aoyama asintió sonriente entregando a la pequeña infante a los brazos de Yaomomo, la fémina no podía negarlo, sentía una inmensa felicidad sosteniéndola.

-H-Hola, eh...- quería saludarla bien pero ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre a sus padres.

-Lumieré- esta vez fue Midoriya quien hablo, haciendo a los héroes dirigir sus miradas hacia él

-Lumieré Midoriya- agrego Aoyama con una sonrisa orgullosa

Sus amigos no tardaron en tener más interrogantes que respuestas aunque ya todo les quedo claro cuando Midoriya se coloco a un lado del rubio y mostraron a todos los anillos que adornaban los dedos corazón de sus manos derechas, les quedo claro una sola cosa.

-Bien, nos deben contar todo detalladamente- y con esas palabras Mina señalo la mesa más cercana que había, todos decidieron tomar asiento sin excepción de ninguno, inclusive Bakugou no fue obligado ya que el por cuenta propia tomo lugar lo suficientemente cerca de los dos héroes, algunos estaban entretenidos con la pequeña que les miraba con curiosidad.

Lo primero que salió a la luz fue lo que había sucedido después de la ceremonia de graduación y la desaparición de ambos.

-Después de la ceremonia tuvimos una reunión con Allmight quien nos explico los peligros a los que estaríamos expuestos si formalizábamos nuestra relación, por lo cual me traslade a Francia y decidí suspender mi licencia por algunos meses- contó Aoyama a sus ex compañeros -Izuku de igual forma me acompaño pero el por obvias razones tuvo que regresar a Japón después de un mes-

-Nos casamos durante ese tiempo- dijo Midoriya esta vez atrayendo la atención de sus amigos -Lumieré esta cerca de cumplir 1 año- el peli verde desvió su atención hacia su pequeña que ahora estaba en brazos de Kirishima sin duda estaba conociendo a cada uno de sus amigos.

Continuaron conversando y claro, atacando un poco a la pareja sin duda quienes más lo hicieron fueron Mina y las demás chicas que no podían evitar sentirse mal al no ser incluidas en la misteriosa boda de Izuku y Yuuga aunque también ninguna se había dado cuenta que esos dos tenían algo, no se habían enterado... hasta ahora, ¡esa era una mayor ofensa!

-¡Me las pagaras, Midoriya Yuuga!- espeto Mina y sin que nadie la detuviera llevo sus dos manos a las mejillas del rubio, comenzó apretarlas y nadie la detuvo, ni siquiera Midoriya ya que el se vio atacado por Sero, Kamitani y Mineta que comenzaron a molestarlo con una cosa que hizo que el rostro de Midoriya se sonrojara a niveles increíbles.

-Lo único que me resulta increíble es que ustedes tuvieran sexo- comento Mineta picando un poco las costillas izquierdas del peli verde.

-¿Fue suficiente ese mes para hacer a Lumieré?- esta vez fue Kamitani quien del otro lado ataco las otras costillas del héroe.

De inmediato el ambiente se volvió entre risas y comentarios por parte de los dos héroes que más molestaban a Midoriya aunque cambio cuando se escucho un llanto por parte de la pequeña rubia. Los dos padres enseguida se pusieron alerta, Mina dejo al rubio cuando la escucharon llorar.

-Debe tener hambre- inquirió el francés sobando un poco sus mejillas recién pellizcadas, fue a la pañalera que tenía a su lado de ahí saco una mamila ya preparada quiso pedirle a Kirishima que se la entregara pero para su sorpresa alguien más la tenía, alguien que nunca le cruzo por la cabeza que quisiera cargar a su pequeña.

Midoriya no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a su amigo de la infancia sostener a su hija.

-Haz una cara graciosa- sugirió Kirishima

-¡No haré esas estupideces!- vocifero el rubio cenizo, sin pensarlo provoco que la pequeña rubia soltará una risilla, eso sorprendió a todos.

-Parece que le gustan las expresiones de Bakugou- esta vez fue Tsuyu quien hablo notando que si, efectivamente eran las caras que el rubio cenizo hacia lo que provocaban que la infante riera, ninguno lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a molestar al chico de particularidad explosiva provocando más risas por parte de Lumieré.

Sin duda era una agradable reunión, Izuku y Yuuga se sintieron algo inseguros sobre asistir dado las muchas cosas que habían decidido esconder o mantener bajo perfil pero bueno, tal parece que todavía mantenían ese mal habito sobre la inseguridad, bastaba con ver a sus amigos, a su hija... a que todo tomaba un buen rumbo.

El francés no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió un pequeño malestar en su estomago, se llevo su mano derecha a la boca al sentir una sensación de nausea.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Izuku al notar el gesto de Yuuga, el francés solo negó tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Tal vez... era algo más de lo que estaba pensando.

[...]

¿Que les pareció?

Los siguientes son de la familia Midoriya-Aoyama 3


End file.
